


Hacked

by Avice (horatio)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Businessman Derek, CEO Derek, Contracts, Famous Derek, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Publicity, Rich Derek, Rich Derek Hale, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horatio/pseuds/Avice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have the IP address. We know who hacked us. The FBI can be here-"</p><p>"No FBI. No Cops. I will handle this. Bring him here asap."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>It takes Derek's team 17 hours to find the hacker who broke into Hale Technology's systems. It takes Derek's team 17 hours and 36 minutes to have Stiles Stilinski handcuffed to a table and two choices. The first choice involved the FBI, powerful lawyers, and lifetime imprisonment. The second involves contracts, a livid CEO, and a guard watching his every move.</p><p>Stiles picks the second. He's not sure he made the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17 hours

“And finally, I’d like to thank my employees for all the innovation and dedication that I’ve witnessed over the last 3 months. With their help Hale Technologies has experienced almost 40 percent growth in the hardware division and over 50 percent in software and services. We have made several crucial acquisitions, most notably Argent Securities, and expanded are reach globally. I look forward to another quarter of growth and improvement across the company. Thank you.”

With a slight nod of his head Derek Hale stuffed his speech – written by his assistant on black Hale stationary- back into his tuxedo jacket and made his way back to his table, situatied at the front of the large ballroom. The speech, short and to-the-point, had seemed to do its job. The applause quieted as another man dressed just as well as Derek, but without the same intense and powerful gaze, took the stand. “Thank you again to Derek Hale, co-founder and CEO of Hale Industries. Now please help yourself to the fantastic meal we have for you tonight..”

Derek tuned out the man’s voice, glancing down at his wrist to check the time. 7:39. He was technically supposed to stay until 10:30 when the annual company dinner officially ended – to “socialize and engage with stockholders” as he had been told – but he figured he could make it out by 9:00 with some sort of business excuse.Smoothing down his lapels and adjusting his polished cufflinks, Derek turned his attention back to the present.

Putting on the best smile he could, Derek flashed his white canines and hoped he looked delighted to be there. Sitting around the table were the top shareholders of Hale Technologies, mostly board members alongside several other company executives. Most were dull but tolerable, Few were pleasant enough to be around. Dinner plates were set in front of them and the hall began to fill with small talk, bits of conversations drifting his way.

"...how are the kids? Joe must be 11 by now…"

"…Vacation planned for two weeks…"

"…pasta is fantastic…"

Derek contributed a few words when needed, but mostly avoided the conversation choosing instead to sit back and keep to himself. His mind buzzed, unable to think of anything but the business deals and corporate strategy that had occupied his mind for the past several weeks.

On top of his already-stressful schedule, Derek had been in charge of the recent acquisition of Argent Securities and tasked with making the merger run smoothly. The task hadn't seemed challenging from the start, just several company meetings and paperwork, but had given way to heated arguments between Hale's stubborn CIO and Argent's bitter CEO. All Derek wanted was to go back to his apartment and sleep for 12 hours without disruption.

As dinner began to slow down, Derek noticed a familiar shock of red hair hurrying his way. A frown slowly spread across Derek's face. This was one of his Lydia's few nights off - a perk of being an assistant and not an executive- and she wasn't supposed to be here. Lydia was as well dressed as anyone in the room with tight black dress that ended just past her knee and red heels that clicked as she walked across the marble floor. To anyone but Derek she would have been just another face in the crowd, albeit a stunning, well-dressed, and young face in the somewhat boring and greying crowd. However, the slight frown lines and her slightly wrinkled dress caught his attention immediately.

Standing to meet her, Derek nodded his head in the direction of the lobby and led the way out of the noisy room. The doors clicked shut and suddenly the two were alone; lighthearted small talk giving way to a much more deafening silence. Wasting no time, Lydia stopped and looked pointedly at Derek.

"Security breech, we don't know how big yet. Only one attacker as far as we can tell. No location yet. Mahealani is in the process of determining what information has been compromised and closing off any potential access points that could be exploited. Boyd is waiting with the car in front."Lydia's voice remained calm, but Derek knew that it was a vise. A security breech of any size could spell disaster for the entire company that he had been working to build up.

Derek gave himself a second to collect himself, and then he was all business going full-steam ahead. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and stalked towards the black car outside. Pulling open the heavy door, he immediately began barking orders to his assistant.

Lydia slide in beside him gracefully, pulling her planner and phone into her lap. With a sharp nod to Boyd they were pulled away from the curb and toward Hale Tower.

"Get Jackson Whittmore on the phone now. He is the best in the industry, freelance security, low profile. I want Argent's top security here, both physical and cyber security. But do not bring Chris Argent in, he will just make everything more complicated."

In the five minutes it took them to reach the tower, Derek had already thought up every possible scenario that may have happened. There were so many vulnerabilities scattered through Hale's applications and none of Argent's apps had been tested. There were bound to be issues lurking behind closed doors that had yet to be unearthed.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop Derek was outside and joined by James, another lead security team member. "It's bad, Derek. No services have been taken down and no money has been stolen, but they have all of our data."

"What do you mean all of our data?" Derek spit out, his glare sliding over to James's worried features.

"All of it. Every customer information database has been compromised. They have usernames, passwords, dates of birth, credit card numbers. Everything."

A wave of nausea washed over Derek and he stumbled briefly before continuing his sprint to the Bunker.

The bunker had been built just six months prior and was exactly what you would expect. Dark room, no windows, monitors covering every surface, the bunker was state of the art and equipped with everything needed in a cyber attack. It was cold and uninviting, immediately putting Derek on edge.

The small room was packed with almost every cyber security member staffed at Hale Industries and several from Argent Securities, their green security badges and uncomfortable poses marking them as newcomers. Phones were out and furious typing could be heard below the drone of conversation.

Lydia joined the crowd, phone already at her ear and looking oddly calm in the swarm of chaos and shouting.

Derek took a seat, trying to collect himself in this foreign territory. A loud beeping drew his attention and within seconds he had been pulled into the chaos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

17 hours later not much had improved.

The room had quieted down considerably as the cyber security team stared intently at their screens or graphs and code. The pieces of conversation that he heard went way over Derek's head, but he tried to absorb them anyhow, hoping he may be of some use.

Derek was not a cyber security analyst, nor was he a computer scientist, nor did he know a single thing about technology. Yes, he knew how to use a computer and he could email just fine, but he was in charge of business. Acquisitions, stocks, and budgets were more his area. Being CEO of a technology firm gave him more knowledge than most CEOs, but not enough to help out at all in the bunker.

He had taken to sitting in the corner with his laptop, sending out email after email trying to contain the incident. His team could fix this, but if it went public he was screwed. His forehead burned and his vision was blurry from concentrating on his screen for so long, but he could never sleep if he knew what was happening here.

Eventually the silence became too much and Derek slid from the room grabbing his laptop as he left. Walking up the two flights of stairs to the twenty-seventh floor and turning down a long hallway, Derek knocked on the last closed door.

"Come in!" said an inappropriately cheery voice.

Derek walked in and let the door swing closed behind him. A complete wall of windows highlighted the grandeur of the large office. To the left stretched central park and behind that the empire state building jutted into the sky, its distinct silhouette distinguishable amongst the many skyscrapers. The city moved along as if nothing was happening here at Hale Tower, to everyone outside this was just a normal Friday night, no security breeches to worry about.

"How do you sound to fucking cheery right now," Derek muttered and he walked past the large wooden desk to stand at the windows.

"Oh come one, you know Danny will fix this. Right?" Laura sighed and pushed herself up from her desk, coming to stand next to Derek at the glass panes.

Derek could see her reflection in the window, her green eyes focused on him and a small smirk playing across her face. Her dark black hair hung loose around her face, the wavy locks now reached the her mid-back like they did when they were kids. But that was about the only similarity between then and now. Dressed in a tight black pencil skirt, white button down, and 5 inch heels Laura was the epitome of powerful business woman. Gone were her days off cut-off jean shorts and ponytails. Now, at least while at work, there wasn't one hair out of place. Years ago she had been taller than him, her growth spurt had come early and his late. Tonight, standing next to him in her heels she was shorter by just an inch.

"Can you try to take this seriously, Laura? This is bad and even if this doesn't go public it's my head on the line. The CEO is always the first to blame." Derek turned to his sister, his frown deepening with each passing minute.

"Relax. It will be fine. If anyone gets caught up in this it will be Danny. And everyone loves the kid, they'll just wag a finger at him and move on. These things happen and you'll get through it." Laura reached out and squeezed his shoulder, strolling pass him to the bar on the far side of the room. "Now, drink some of the whiskey I know you love and calm down."

Grabbing two crystal tumblers, she poured them each two fingers of whiskey and pushed the drink into Derek's hands. The cold glass sat awkwardly between his fingers, the alcohol going untouched. Just being away from all of the chaos of the bunker was helping him get his head on straight and sort through the information that had been crammed into his mind over the past few hours.

A quick rap on the door drew Derek's gaze away from the amber liquid in his hand and back to the problem at hand. Without waiting, the door was pushed open and Danny Malahei stepped inside. The untouched whiskey was set down on Laura's desk, quickly forgotten, as Derek grabbed the paper from the Danny's hands. After realizing that he couldn't make sense of the data, he looked at the man, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Danny grabbed the top sheet of paper from the stack, on it was nothing more than a string of numbers circled in red pen.

"I have an I.P. address. West side of the city. 45th street, probably The Frontier building."

"So?" Derek asked, not comprehending what he was being told. This had to be something important, good he hoped. Derek didn't think he could handle any more bad news today.

"We know what computer did this. If we have a computer we have a hacker. The FBI can be there in 20 minutes -"

"No," Derek barked, swifly snagging the man's phone before he could hit send. "No one calls the FBI. We can still contain this."

"Bu-" Danny started to protest but immediately stopped when he saw the look on Derek's face. The tired and defeated aura that he had been giving off since he had reached the bunker that evening was gone. A determined scowl and cold eyes had replaced it as he once again began to bark orders.

"Get my security detail and Boyd - get me the fucker that did this. I want him here within the hour and I don't want anyone outside of management and the cyber security to know about this." Even with the low tone it was clear that Derek was not to be argued with. Danny gave a swift nod and scurried out of the room, phone already pressed to his ear. 

 

* * *

 


	2. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One minute Stiles is at his computer screen, his hack a done deal.
> 
> The next minute he is pinned against his apartment wall, and his future seems far less certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! I was delighted to receive such kind feedback on chapter 1- you all are so so nice! This story is a summer project, and I hope to be releasing a chapter every few days. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3 <3 <3

Stiles' fingers whirled across the keyboard of his computer, typing at a speed that had taken years to perfect. The click clack of the keys was almost obscured by the loud music emanating from the speakers at either side of his desk. The base thumped loudly and his sneakered foot tapped along with it, slightly off-beat. The crowded room was dim, but the multiple screens crammed on top of the small desk illuminated the man's face, displaying the smirk now etched in his features.

Stiles computer sat on a small desk, the surface piled with monitors, servers, and devices with functions that only Stiles could understand. Green buttons glowed from every device, letting Stiles know that the whole operation was running smoothly - no one had taken him down yet. There was no doubt in his mind that Hale Technologies had noticed the breech in their system, frankly he had expected them to. But if he still had access to the customer databases and his servers were still online, they hadn't been able to patch their applications yet.

Flipping between screens, Stiles let his eyes roam the page covered with dense text. The file displayed on the glowing screen listed every single customer of Hale Technologies in the state of New York. The list contained almost 2 million people and every detail about them that the corporation had collected: date of birth, credit card number, usernames, passwords, and more. Stiles had tried to download the list of every customer in America and it had almost crashed his computers, even with the ridiculous processing power that he had.

He didn't need the data of everyone customer, however. There was only one name he was after. Running a quick search through the database revealed three customers with the name Matt Daehler. The first was 68 years old, the second was married with kids, but the third was 26 living on New York's east side. The third customer it was.

Grabbing a loose sheet of paper from the table to his right, Stiles began to jot down the information listed for the third man. Half way through the task, a loud knock came from his front door. Glancing to the clock on the wall, Stiles noted the time at 4:37. Stiles locked his screen and stood up from his seat, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a low grown.

The pizza must be early. After sitting in the same position for more than four hours straight, a food and stretching break was welcome. Another loud knock cam from the door. 'Impatient delivery guy. Not getting a good tip…" Stiles thought to himself.

Walking towards the door, Stiles snagged his wallet and began to thumb through the bills inside. Counting out the cash he needed, he yanked open the door.

"Geesh I'm here. You can stop knocking." he grumbled as he looked up to greet the delivery boy. The face staring back at him was certainly not a delivery boy.

In front of Stiles loomed a large black man, several years older than Stiles and clearly much stronger. A well tailored black suit stretched across his chest and the obvious bulge of a gun could be seen at the man's left hip. Several other figures stood behind the black man, but Stiles didn't give himself enough time to study their features before he was slamming the door closed.

"Shit. Shit. Shiiiit" he screeched as he tried to get the door closed. He managed to push the chain lock into place, but the well polished shoe of the man behind the door was wedged in the crack of the door, keeping it open. Quickly realizing that he would get nowhere with strength - he was clearly outmatched- Stiles jumped back towards his computer, scrambling unplug the machine from the wall, forcing a power off.  The chain holding the door closed creaked worryingly and Stiles had little faith that it would hold much longer.

Snatching up the paper he had been writing notes on, Stiles dove over his coffee table, fingers prying the lock of his window open. If he could just get the window open and get onto the fire escape he could make a break for it. The window opening was narrow, and even after a quick glance at the suited man, he knew that he wouldn't fit through.

Five floors up. That wasn't many steps and would definitely give him enough time to make a break for it. With uncomfortable sound of creaking wood, Stiles' grasping fingers managed to open the rusted lock and shove the window open. In the same moment, a loud clang came from across the room, the unmistakable sound of a chain breaking.

As fast as he could stiles pulled his torso through the narrow window opening, the cold breeze of a late summer night blowing across his cheeks. The fresh air felt like freedom and a rush of adrenaline hit him like a train. But the feeling of freedom was yanked away in seconds as Stiles felt an arm wrap itself around his hips, locking him in place and preventing him from moving forward any further.

Stiles pushed against his captor's grip, legs kicking out with the hope of hitting someone. The man was clearly having none of that, and another arm was wrapped around his knees, locking his legs together and allowing even less movement. Throwing all of his energy into his escape, Stiles pushed with all of his remaining energy, fingernails trying to find a grip on the smooth pavement in front of him.

With a sharp tug, Stiles was pulled back into his apartment roughly, the windowsills scrapping up against his exposed skin. The man from behind the door spun him around and pushed him against the wall, leaving him feeling dizzy and disoriented. With a click, the blaring music was shut off and the only noise in the room was the loud sound of Stiles' gasping for breath.

A pair of black, cold eyes came to rest on the young hacker's face, absorbing every curve, shadow, and detail of his features. The large hands that had pulled him inside remained on his upper arms, pinning him against the wall and leaving no possible escape route. Stiles wiggled his shoulders, trying to make the man loosen his grip, but it had the opposite effect. The calloused fingers dug deeper into his skin, and his back was pushed harder against the rough, off-white wall.

Stilling his movements, Stiles scanned the room and took in every detail of the scene laid out before him. In addition to the suited man who had him pinned against the wall were four other people, all looking just as menacing. All dressed in black suits and had a small earpiece with a cord running down their neck. 'They look like they just stepped off of the Men in Black set' Stiles thought with a grimace.

The man standing to his right was just as tall as the black man, but his tanned skin and buzzed blonde hair made the two complete opposites. His pointer finger was pressed up against his earpiece and he was talking under his breathe to someone on the other line. The third man was shorter than the other two, with black tribal tattoos peaking out from the neck of his dress shirt and a cruel gaze that made Stiles shrink away. Lastly was a blonde woman, standing to the side with her hand placed delicately on her cocked hip. Her eyes were rimmed with black makeup and the curls of her hair fell effortlessly. Despite being shorter and less muscular than the men accompanying her, there was no doubt in Stiles' mind that she could fuck him up.

Looking back to the man had trapped him, Stiles finally let out "What the fuck!"

 

* * *

 

 

When Derek was told that Hale Technologies had been breached he didn't know what to expect. Maybe the team would be from Greece or China - that's where most of their attacks were coming from. He expected a large group, probably at least 10 members and maybe more based off of the size of the security breech and on how much data was stolen.

Derek didn't know what to expect, but he most definitely did not expect the skinny kid who was currently handcuffed to the table in the room next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me," He turned to Danny. "This can not possibly be our guy. Your information is wrong."

"My information is right," the head of security replied, clearly offended by Derek's accusation. "The location of the IP address we pulled matched his apartment exactly. He managed to shut down his computers, but we were able to check that the IP address matched the kid's laptop. It does."

Turning to face the make-shift interrogation room, Derek gave the scene a once over. If this wasn't such a serious situation, he would have found the entire situation hilarious. The kid was seated in one of Hale Technology's conference rooms, a pair of handcuffs tying him to one end of the heavy wooden table centered in the room. Dressed in a plaid button down and ripped jeans, their attacked stood out in the corporate environment of the office. Standing behind him was Boyd, silent and composed as usual but with a paper napkin pressed up against his nose to stop the bleeding.

While the kid wasn't strong enough to get out of Boyd's grasp, he gave it his best effort. He had managed to kick Boyd in the face on the car ride to the office and although the man did not complain, the forming bruise showed how much it had hurt. Jacobs had returned with Boyd, but Erica and Gregory had remained at the apartment to collect any information that could be useful.

Erica was on speakerphone now, informing Danny and Derek about the setup that had taken Hale Technologies down.

"I almost don't believe this, Derek. What is this kid, 23? I'm guessing he is finished with college, but this place still looks like a dorm room to me." Focusing his attention to his screen, Derek paged through the pictures Erica had sent to him.

The small one-bedroom apartment did indeed resemble a dorm room. The kitchen was small and looked unused except for the cereal boxes that littered the counter. The main room had been converted into a makeshift computer center, the desk taking up almost half of the room and the computer monitors clearly the only used equipment in the room. Electronic devices were strewn across the room, and Derek didn't know if he could identify even half of them. He recognized several old model computers and some new state of the art technology that he had seen in the bunker earlier today.

Even with the amount of equipment the hacker had, it was amazing he had been able to get into their system. Danny was clearly floored and not much surprised his security chief at this point.

"We tried getting the computers up and running, but the kid shut them down and they require several layers of passwords to log on. I have a feeling his files are all encrypted as well." Erica continued.

"Bring it all back here, my team will work on it," Danny frowned, the wrinkles in his forehead and the bags under his eyes made him look exhausted. "If you don't need help with the questioning I'll head back to the bunker and continue the system patch."

Derek waved his hand, and Danny walked away leaving Derek to study the attacker alone. The boy ripped his view away from his restrained hands and looked straight at Derek. His amber eyes burned into Derek, unblinking and teasing. The gaze did not waver and eventually Derek turned away, unable to look at the boy anymore.

Derek would let Boyd start the interrogation, and he would watch from a distance. Something about this boy put Derek on edge and he wanted to avoid the conference room for as long as he could.


	3. The Second Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sat in a glass box. 
> 
> To be more accurate Stiles sat in a glass walled room, handcuffed to a table, with no one for company except a terrifying security guard.

 

Stiles sat at the end of a long conference table, his fingers tapping impatiently against the solid wooden surface. His wrists had been cuffed to he leg of the table just seconds after he had been forcefully lead into the room. This was not a new experience - Stiles had been handcuffed before for many different reasons - but this time was by far the most uncomfortable experience. Sitting in a desk chair, his wrists were stretched out uncomfortably in between his legs on account of the handcuffs.

'Tomorrow everything will hurt,' Stiles grumbled under his breath and rolled his head side to side, trying with no avail to unknot his stiff neck and shoulders. After several seconds it was clear that his attempts were futile and Stiles stopped, deciding to make better use of his time. Looking up from hi wrists, Stiles slowly scanned the make shift holding cell- hoping to discover something of use.

The corner room was high up above the city streets and the cars driving below looked like bugs. On a normal day Stiles would have admired the multi-million dollar view, but today was not a normal day. The windows overlooking the city stretched from floor to ceiling in panes of seamless tinted glass. The two indoor walls mirrored the windows, giving the room's occupants a view of the entire floor. Standing outside the glass box was the large black man from before and he had been joined by several other men, standing in a tight circle and talking in hushed tones. Stiles strained his ears, but aside from the occasional word he couldn't hear anything.

The man facing the glass walls was of a smaller build, a thick tangle of black hair covered his head and his face was darkly tanned as if he had just been sitting in the sun.  A laptop was clutched at his side, his fingertips almost white with how force of the man's grip on the machine. He looked didn't look angry then the others, more worried with lines creasing his forehead and dark bags under his eyes. He was talking to the third man who was facing away from Stiles  and waving his hands about dramatically. After several minutes of talking amongst themselves and Stiles straining his ears, they seemed to reach an agreement. The shorter man walked away quickly, leaving behind two men - the bodyguard and a man whose face Stiles had still not seen.

Several seconds later, the third man turned to face Stiles and he inhaled sharply. The man was looking straight at Stiles, his eyes boring straight through him. Stiles's eyes meet the bright green of the other unblinkingly. He looked livid. Not breaking the eye contact, Stiles stared back narrowing his glare at the man and letting a smirk slowly spread across his face. Stiles had dealt with worse men than this; This man couldn't throw anything that he didn't see coming. Stiles held his gaze until the other looked away.

The man was tall, well over six feet, with black, slicked-back hair and stubble on the verge of a beard scattered across his strong law line. His lips were turned down and his teeth were obviously clenched tightly. Dressed impeccably, his charcoal grey suit was tailored to fit and his cufflinks were subtle but clearly designer. By the way everyone was talking to the man he was the in charge.

And he looked familiar. Stiles wasn't sure if it was the dark hair or the green eyes, but he has seen it somewhere before. Shrugging off the feeling, Stiles pulled his eyes from his face and continued his examination of the room.

In each corner was a security camera, state of the art, focused directly on him. Another two cameras in the hallway pointed down in each direction, leaving no blind spots. The door to the conference room looked innocent enough, but if you looked hard enough you could see the lock, closing the room off and keeping Stiles trapped inside.

Stiles felt eyes on him and he directed his gaze back to the two men both of who were watching him and had resumed there hushed discussion. Stiles knew he was in serious trouble. Not only had they caught him, but they had handcuffed him in a room that he almost certainly could not escape from. Still, he had broken their system and Hale technologies did not know how to fix it. If it had been a small information leak he wouldn't have been tracked down and brought in. It still felt like he had some cards to play.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was another thirty minutes before Boyd walked into the brightly lit conference room, a stack of paper under one arm and a tall mug of black coffee in the other. Like Derek, Boyd had spent the entire night awake, waiting for new information on their mysterious hacker. As soon as the cyber security team had discovered the breech Boyd and his team had been at the Tower, prepared for any possibly scenario.

Boyd and his team were part of a boutique security firm - handling all personal and corporate security discreetly and in any way their employer deemed necessary. Generally Boyd's duties were focused on personal security for Derek Hale, but on rare occasions  such as these he ran a more militant style firm: retrieval and interrogation included.

Boyd had been the head of security at Hale Securities from the start. The corporation had only been in operation for two months when the Hale Family house had been burned to the ground. The very next day Boyd had received a call from Derek looking for a full security contract for himself, Laura, and the company. The story had been plastered over every newspaper - The New York Times headline that day read "Hale's New CEO Gets Burned" - and Boyd was well aware of the fire. Based on the conversation between the two Boyd would never have guessed anything had happened.  Derek had been composed and to the point, his voice never wavering.

Four years later Boyd was still at Hale Technology and he was intimately familiar with the inner workings of the company. It had taken a long time to gain Derek's trust, but now he was trusted completely - maybe even a friend.

He had run missions similar to today's on several occasions, but this one stood out in Boyd's mind. This event was much more severe than he had ever experienced here at HT. And on top of that this was all organized by a kid who was maybe 23 or 24 years old. How a kid that age had the resources for a hack like this Boyd was determined to find out.

Boyd took a seat across from the kid, laying out his papers in front of him and pulling out a voice recorder so no information from the interrogation would go missed. The kid remained silent, a smirk pulling at his lips and his eyes clearly sizing up Boyd. He was a sight to be seen.

The kid - listed as "Stiles Stilinski" on his apartment contract - was clearly not dressed to be in public. His long brown hair was uncombed, pushed back and his clothes were rumbled making him stand out in the pristine Hale Tower. Stiles's body was positioned awkwardly, back curved and arms pulled forward and for a split second Boyd felt guilty - but then he remembered the hack and all his guilt was gone.

But Boyd was not concerned with what the kid was wearing or how he was sitting. Giving the hacker another once over he scanned for any wires or electronic devices that could have been missed in his initial pat down. It was unlikely that his team had missed anything but Boyd knew all to well that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Are you gonna ask me anything?" Boyd looked back up to the kid's face, surprised that he seemed so relaxed. When he didn't receive a response he spoke again, "I mean I'm sure that you're learning a ton by staring at me, but I have place to be. Things to do. People to do. Ya know I'm a popular guy."

Boyd was surprised again by vomit of words that had just come from the kids mouth, maybe it was a coping mechanism.  "You do realize the situation you're in?"

"But I didn't do anything," Stiles said, widening his eyes and pouting, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Oh, great. Not only was he young, he was arrogant too. Thought that because he knew technology that he could get away with anything. Boyd had seen the type and he had broken these kids before. It didn't take more than a few hours. Pull out a gun and they cave immediately.

"So how about you take off these handcuffs. I'd be much more helpful if I could sit up properly," He wiggled his fingers expectantly. Boyd obliged, reaching forward and unlocking the metal clasp.  The Stilinski kid leaned back and rubbed at his wrists which we red and chaffed from the metal. "Thanks, Buddy Ol' Pal."

"Now how about you tell me what you did with those databases. We know exactly what you took. The sooner we can fix this the better it is for you." Boyd's face remained emotionless, like a marble statue - cold and unreadable.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about," the kid continued with a smile. He raised his hand and mimed locking his lips and throwing the invisible key over his shoulders.

Boyd asked again, his face cracking, a scowl now visible. He knew what this kid was doing and he knew it wouldn't work. All this did was make the process longer and more miserable for everyone involved. Yet again Stilinski refused to answer. Boyd continued the questioning, but time and time again the kid feigned innocence.

Eventually Boyd had had enough. He stood up and rested his hands on the table, "If you don't cooperate soon, this will begin to go very badly for you,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knew this drill. He had been under suspicion by the police multiple times for cyber crime, but play your cards right and you can avoid any and all charges. What could these people really do to him? They couldn't just kill him, that wouldn't help them solve their problems. And they couldn't take it to police now, what they had done to him was beyond illegal.

The man sitting across from Stiles, whose name he still didn't know, stood up from the table and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Waiting outside was the green-eyed man from before and his mood had not improved. After a quick conversation the black man nodded and sauntered back inside. Returning to his chair, the man looked noticeably more confident and determined; Stiles didn't like that one bit.

"We have your computer in the other room. You are going to answer my questions and you are going to unlock your computer so it can be examined by our analyst." The man stated simply.

"Or what?" Stiles countered leaning forward in his chair.

The loud click of a gun echoed through the suddenly silent room. The man set the gun down gently on the table in front of him. While the gun wasn't pointed at his head, it could be in a matter of seconds. "Or else."

"You wouldn't." Stiles stated, but his voice wavered, his statement sounding more like a question. He had never dealt with people like this before. He didn't think they would shoot him, but as seconds passed Stiles became less and less sure.

The man simply nodded at the gun and continued to stare at Stiles, watching for any sudden movements.

"I want a lawyer," Stiles blurted out suddenly, fear sweeping through him.

"If you hadn't noticed - we aren't the police. Now, tell me what you stole." the man's voice stayed calm and it was obvious his confidence was returning in the face of Stiles's words.

"No," Stiles wavering voice was accompanied by a slight head shake, fingers gripping the table.

"For God's Sake!" the door was slammed open, the green eyed man bursting into the room. "I've had enough of this kid." The man stalked towards Stiles with purpose.

Stiles scooted his chair back, but he wasn't quick enough as the man's hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Stiles was yanked to his feet and slammed up against the glass wall behind him. The accompanying clang from the glass filled the room and Stiles's head throbbed where it had hit the hard surface.

Stiles could feel the heat radiating off of the man who now stood just centimeters away from him, his tightly-clenched fist pressed flush against his chest. The thumping of his heart was loud in his ears and his breath came heavily as panic coursed through his veins.

The two men stood against each other, gazes locked for what felt like an eternity before the tall man spoke again. Hoisting Stiles further up the wall, his voice came in hushed tones so that only Stiles could hear.

"You have two choices. Only two. The first choice involves that gun and Boyd here who I can guarantee is an excellent marksman." the man stopped letting the gravity of the words sink in.

The black man seemed to protest at that "Derek- " he began, but was shut up by the withering glare coming from the executive.

"Your second choice. You unlock that computer. You tell us what you did. And you help us fix the problem. After that you are free to go. But you ever fuck with me again and I will personally put that bullet between your eyes"

They stood their for another minute, heavy breathing and eyes locked on each other. Stiles refused to break their eye contact. Even if he was petrified the older man - called Derek by the security guard - he did not need to know that. The man watched at Stiles tongue darted out to lick his lips and open his mouth.

"Second choice it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so happy with all of the comments you all have been leaving! I'm glad so many of you like the story so far!
> 
> The next chapter will be released by Monday the 20th. Edit : had the wrong post date before!


End file.
